


Closure

by Faith280



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, M/M, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith280/pseuds/Faith280
Summary: The Grif-Simmons household is getting ready for the wedding of Simmons’ Mom to Sarge. At last, Simmons is getting the father of his dreams. But when a nightmare from Simmons’ abusive childhood re-emerges to haunt him, will he ever be able to find closure...
Relationships: Carolina/Dr. Grey, Grif/Simmons, Washington/Tucker
Comments: 42
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

“Mira Kai! So help me, if that dog of yours chews my work shoes one more time, he’s out of here!”

Simmons’ face was as red as his ginger hair as he stared in disbelief at the chew marks on his black leather shoes. Where was his six year old daughter at when he needed to yell at her?

Grif staggered out of their bedroom. “Woah, what the hell is all this noise for so early in the damned morning? It’s Saturday for gods sake.”

Simmons showed him the shoe. “This! I’m sick and tired of waking up to chewed work shoes thanks to Mira’s hyperactive mutt!”

Grif stared at him for a second before walking away, chuckling. “Oh my god, you’re seriously throwing a fit over an ugly pair of shoes?” He was heading for the coffee pot.

Simmons followed close behind. His feelings were hurt, he needed his husband to understand. “You don’t get it, unlike you, I have a career, I need to look professional. I can’t show up to work with chew marks on a hundred dollar pair of shoes.”

Grif nearly spit out his coffee. “You mean you actually wasted a hundred bucks on those ugly shoes?”

Simmons looked more injured. “Yes I did. I’m head of the IT Department, I deserve it. Anyway, all those on Blood Gulch really killed my feet, I need a comfortable shoe with a good support.”

Grif shook his head. “I don’t get it, you sit on your ass all day, looking at a computer screen. No one cares what your damn shoes look like. You could show up in your bedroom slippers if you wanted to be comfy.”

Simmons dropped the shoes. “Fine, I don’t know why I bother trying to talk to you.”

Grif was still chuckling. “And yet, you still keep talking.”

“Where the hell is Mira at when I need to yell at her anyway?”

At that moment, the back door burst open. Mira and her new best friend, Einstein Two, came running in. The big, tan, fluffy dog nearly dragged her in. She stopped suddenly when she saw the look on her Dad’s face. The crumpled shoes lying on the floor meant she was trouble.

She held onto Einstein’s collar. “Uh-oh boy, we’re in trouble now.”

Simmons raised an eyebrow. “Yes, you certainly are.”

She let go of Einstein’s collar and he ran over to playfully jump up on Simmons. When they rescued him from the pound almost a month ago, Simmons couldn’t believe how much he looked like his own childhood dog, Einstein. Right away, he jumped up in Simmons’ arms and the whole family agreed he was the right dog for them, now Simmons had his doubts.

He tried to stay mad, but the goofy look on the dog’s face, almost made him smile. He caught himself scratching Einstein behind the ears. “You can be such a good dog, why do you have to act up?” He turned to Mira. “And you young lady, need to train him better.”

He looked over at her. Mira’s face was awfully flushed and she was faintly wheezing. She fished through her pockets to find the inhaler that Simmons insisted she carry with her at all times. She gasped. “Okay Daddy…”

“Aww honey.” Simmons’ heart lurched, he knew the start to one of her famous asthma attacks when he saw it. He gently pushed the dog aside so he could help her with her inhaler.

Grif abandoned his coffee cup and got to her first. He put his arm around her as the asthma medicine got her breathing back to normal. He shot a look at Simmons. “Way to go loser, nothing like worrying her into an asthma attack.”

“Well…. You know I didn’t mean to do that…”

Mira leaned up against Grif and shot an injured look at Simmons. Grif sat her down at the kitchen table. “Here, calm down for a while.” He took the frozen waffles that had just heated in the toaster and put the plate in front of Mira. “You can have my waffles, they’ll help give you some energy.”

She smiled sweetly at him. “Thanks Daddy. It’s tough keepin’ Einstein on his leash.” She miraculously looked all better.

Simmons narrowed his eyes, he was too suspicious. It seemed like Mira could turn her asthma attacks on and off to keep herself out of trouble.

Eight year old Dex sleepily emerged to get some orange juice. Both his Dads were busy with Mira, now was his chance. He took a quick swig from the bottle.

“Dexter, get a glass!” Of course, Simmons saw it.

Dex sighed and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. “Geez Dad, you got eyes in the back of your head.”

“I need to around this house. You all are driving me crazy; especially this damn dog.” He shot a warning in Mira’s direction.

Dex was surprisingly sympathetic. “Aww Dad, give her a break, she’s just a little kid and he’s a big dog. I can hardly handle him.” Einstein was trying to climb up in his lap while he was sitting at the table, he almost spilled Dex’s juice. “Einstein, stop!”

Mira called Einstein over to her. “Shut up Dex, I can train him real good. He likes me better than you anyway.” She was small, even for a six year old child, but in Mira’s mind, she could take on anything.

Mira’s twin brother, Jake emerged. He was dressed in his favorite, burgundy button down shirt and khaki shorts. He was slipping on his thick eyeglasses. He had to look perfect even in play clothes. Grif often joked that he was Simmons’ perfect clone.

He sat beside Mira and Einstein. “I can help too, after all I’m the smartest one.”

Dex made a face at him. “Good for you suck up. You two can waste your whole Saturday training him. I’ll be playing video games with a bag of chips.”

Simmons didn’t want him sitting around playing videos. “You know Dex, it’s not a bad idea to help out your brother and sister. I don’t want you sitting around all day. You’ll end up lazy just like ‘someone’ over there.” He shot Grif a look.

Grif gave him a teasing wink. “Well since Dex is getting suckered out of his fun, I call dibs on his video games and chips. This is my day off.”

“Or you could spend it on quality time with your kids.”

“Hey, why am I being punished?”

“It’s not a punishment. I need to get this house cleaned, we’re having a dinner party tonight.”

“Oh yeah? Who’s comin’?”

“My Mom and Sarge. We need to talk over the wedding plans.” He looked so happy.

Grif rolled his eyes. “Oh no, I don’t want to to put up with Sarge threatening me with that damned shot gun all night.”

“Get real, he hasn’t done that in years. We both had plenty of opportunities to shoot you, but we never did.”

All three of kids were trying to pull Grif towards the door. “I would be more happy if you did.”

Simmons groaned and glanced around at the mess they left in the kitchen. This would take him all day, but it was worth it.

He was finally getting the Sarge Dad of his dreams. It was all too perfect…


	2. Chapter 2

It was an hour before the guests were to arrive. Simmons re read his party literary, checking off finished task as he went along, he was determined to stay on track. The house was spotless and the apple pie was out of the oven and cooling by the open window. This party had to be perfect.

The back door opened, Grif popped his head into the kitchen. “Hey, are we still being banished, or can we come in already?”

Simmons glanced at his watch. “Shit, I didn’t realize it was getting this late! I need your help, can you get yourself and the kids ready for the party?” His voice was getting panicky.

Grif scoffed. “That’s no biggie, I’m already ready. All I need is the food.”

“No way Grif, tonight’s a big deal. Dress nicely, and wear a tie. Make sure Jake and Dex wear one too.”

“Shall I get a prom gown for Mira while I’m at it? What’s the big deal, it’s just your Mom and Sarge, they know what I look like.”

“Yeah, that’s exactly my point.” He burned his non cyborg hand trying to get the dinner rolls out of the oven. “Ouch, Damnit! Grif, cooperate with me just this one night. You can go back to being a slob after they leave.”

His sarcasm stung Grif. He and Simmons traded insults back and forth all the time, that was how they showed how much they loved each other. This time felt different, it was like his husband was embarrassed by him, that really hurt him. He got awfully quiet.

Simmons picked up on it, the couple had been together so long, he knew when his seemingly innocent comments hurt Grif. “Hey, you know I didn’t mean that the way it sounded. I don’t mind you being lazy and sloppy, I like you that way. I only want one fancy dinner that’s not an actual holiday.

He looked at Grif, there were tears in his big, green eyes. He tried to brush them away, but a few fell down his cheeks. Grif gently took ahold of Simmons’ burned hand and ran some cool water from the sink over it. He kissed the spot where it was burned.

“There, all better now. You better calm yourself down, you’re having a panic attack.” Grif hated to see him stressed out like this, it reminded him of the old Simmons back in Blood Gulch.

“I know, I know.” He took in a deep breath, he looked calmer. “I’m sorry, it’s just that you know how I get when I know Sarge will be around, I’m a perfectionist.”

Grif snorted. “No, you’re a major kiss ass.”

“No…not anymore. We were going to be discussing the last minute wedding details and I have my heart set on being named the best man.”

“Who else would Sarge give it to? Certainly not me…we still hate each other.”

Simmons really needed to change the subject. “How’d Einstein do with his obedience class?”

“I’d say about an F-. We have an adorable, happy dog, but he’s not too bright.”

“You’re kidding, you mean he didn’t learn anything?”

“Nope…all he wanted to do was play with the kids.”

Simmons rolled his eyes. “That figures, that’s what I get for agreeing to let the kids get a dog. My dog Einstein knew how to sit and stay. He loved to play fetch, he’d play all day.”

“So what? These two Einstein’s ain’t the same dog, no matter what resemblance is there. Who cares if our Einstein good at obedience? The kids love him, and he’s great with them. That’s what counts.”

“Yeah right, while he eats us out of house and home.”

“Oh my god, will you get over those stupid shoes? You’re such a loser.”

“Shut up Grif, you don’t understand…”

“If it makes you feel any better, I’ll leave out my work boots for Einstein to chew. This way, I’ll get out of having to go to work.” He was determined to make Simmons smile.

It worked, Simmons fought hard to hide it, but he cracked a little smile. Mira came running in, she nearly got pushed down by Einstein Two.

“Daddies, guess what? Einstein can sit. He did it for me twice!”

Simmons wasn’t too impressed. “Is that all? When I was a kid, I had my Einstein sitting on his first day with me.”

Grif elbowed him in the ribs. “Wow, that’s good news kiddo. You’re doing a great job training him.” He shot Simmons a warning look.

Mira looked relieved. “So I’m a good dog trainer then?” She looked hopefully at Simmons, she so wanted his approval.

Einstein sat by his feet, wagging his tail wildly. Though he loved Mira, Simmons was clearly his favorite person in the household. Simmons felt bad for being so critical to his daughter.

He put his arm around her. “Yes honey, you’re doing an excellent job. I’m so proud of you for taking on the extra responsibilities.” It was true, his problem child was slowly maturing into a good kid.

He looked at his watch again. “Mira, I need you to go get your brothers and get dressed for the party. According to my schedule, we should have been ready half an hour ago. Tell the boys to wear ties.”

Mira thought about it. “I can wear a tie for you too Daddy.”

“No Mira, only guys wear ties.”

Her face set in a stubborn pout. “I can so wear a tie if I wanna!”

Grif laughed. “You sure can kiddo. C’mon, you can help me put mine on. I hate those stupid things.”

Einstein started air scenting in the direction of the pie. Simmons shooed him out with Mira. “Oh no you don’t buster. You touch that pie, you’re in your crate for the rest of the night, so scram.”

Poor Simmons took in a deep, cleansing breath for a few seconds before heading off to get dressed. This was working up to be the worst night ever.

And the party hadn’t even started yet…


	3. Chapter 3

“Heeellooo! Anybody home?” Meredith Simmons’ singsongy voice echoed through the Grif-Simmons’ household.

“Yeah, front and center, ya deadbeat soldiers.” Sarge’s rough Southern accent was quite a contrast to his fiancée’s sweet voice. The couple were as mismatched as they came, but in the last year they’ve been dating, neither one has ever been more happy.

Simmons was thrilled to finally have Sarge as his father. He couldn’t wait to officially call him ‘Dad’. Grif just groaned and rolled his eyes anytime Simmons rambled on and on about the wedding. He couldn’t wait for it to be over.

Simmons panicked. “Shit, they’re early, Einstein didn’t even bark a warning. Grif are you ready?” He was straightening out his freshly ironed shirt while wishing his black dress pants didn’t have dog hair on them.

Grif’s voice sounded muffled from behind the bathroom door. “No, I plan on drowning myself in the shower, it’s better than being seen in this damn suit you picked out.”

“Shut up and wear it, you look great in a suit. Hurry up, I mean it.” He went running to greet his guests, he was adjusting his maroon tie as he went. “Hi Mom, Hi Dad…err, I mean Sssarge. I’m so glad you guys could make it.”

He stopped in his tracks when he noticed their casual attire, now he felt out of place. He discreetly slipped off the suit jacket and tossed it into the hall closet. This was the one time he got Grif to dress up, he was going to be pissed when he found out.

His Mom gushed over him. “Aww, my sweet Dickie! You look so nice, now I wish I had dressed better.” She looked embarrassed of her red printed shirt and tan slacks.

Sarge wore a patriotic t-shirt and faded blue jeans. He looked like he had no regrets. “A little overdressed, don’t you think son? I myself prefer to be comfortable.”

Simmons’ face burned, he hated being embarrassed in front of his idol, he started stammering. “Wweelll…of course you should be comfortable Sssarge…Sir.”

He was saved by Mira’s entrance, she came running out to see her grandparents. “Hi Granma and Granpa!”

She was followed, of course, by an excited Einstein. Simmons grabbed ahold of his collar so he wouldn’t knock Meredith over. At least Mira’s appearance took everyone’s attention off of Simmons.

Her usually wild, ginger curls, were pulled back. Grif gave her some of his hair cream to use so she could control her curls. She wore an actual suit, on loan from Jake, with the gaudiest orange tie she could find. Simmons cringed, what a start to his perfect dinner party.

She ran straight into Meredith’s arms. “Why my goodness, look at you honey. Don’t you look so pretty.”

Mira made a face. “No Granma, I’m not supposed to be pretty, I’m playin’ being one of the boys today. I’m helpin’ Daddy out since no one besides Jake wants to wear a tie. So I wore one!”

Meredith smiled affectionately at her granddaughter. “You are just the best helper.”

“Yep, I try.” She shot Simmons a mischievous grin.

Simmons didn’t look amused. “Sure you do.” No matter how sweet and innocent she acted, Simmons saw through her tricks.

She jumped on the couch to sit beside Sarge. He was so much nicer to her than her real Grandfather had been. Sarge was the best babysitter, he let the kids have as much candy and ice cream as they wanted. Mira loved him already.

Sarge had never been attached to kids before, but he was quite fond of these three guys, especially the twins. He and Dex still had a little friction between them; the fact that Dex and Grif looked and acted so much alike didn’t help. The Grif-Simmons’ felt like family to him.

He smiled fondly at his ‘almost’ granddaughter. “Well sweetie, you’re still the perdiest little whippersnapper around.”

Jake came out to join them. He had on his favorite burgundy dress shirt, it reminded him of his Dad’s maroon armor. He aimed to impress Sarge as much as Simmons did. He tried to walk tall and proud to show respect for his second favorite war hero. Simmons would always be number one to Jake.

Sarge was busy talking to Mira, Jake felt a little twinge if jealousy, though he tried to ignore it. He shared everything with his twin, the two were very close, but he didn’t like sharing Sarge with her. He should be Jake’s Grandfather.

Meredith grabbed him in a big hug, her bright red lipstick left a print on his cheek. Mira giggled at him until he wiped it off. “Oh Jakey, you look so handsome, you look more like your Dad everyday.”

Jake’s green eyes lit up behind his thick glasses. “Gee, thanks Grandma. Daddy’s my idol, I want to be just like him.”

Simmons never felt more proud, at least he had one child he completely understood. Dex was getting quite moody as he got older, and Mira he would never understand. Looking at his young son looking so grown up…he had tears in his eyes.

Sarge’s face lit up when he saw Jake. He made some room beside he and Mira on the couch, he motioned to Jake to join them. “Well lookiee here, there’s my best little soldier.”

“Thank you Grandpa Sarge. I was going to wear my suit, but someone…” He glared across at Mira. “Stole it from me. But I do like this shirt better anyway.”

Mira stuck her tongue out at him. “So what, Sarge said I look prettier in it than you do, so ha-ha.”

Grif and Dex came slouching in last. Both had suits on and neither one looked happy about it. Simmons was proud of them for going through with it. “Wow, after all that complaining you two made, you both look so great.”

Dex wouldn’t look at him. “No Dad, I look stupid.” He was having more and more self esteem issues as he got older. Simmons worried about him. He didn’t want him to end up with depression and anxiety like Grif did.

“No way buddy, you look fine.”

Meredith understood, she put her arms around her oldest grandson. “You look so handsome, don’t ever be ashamed of how you look.”

Dex’s cheeks burned pink with embarrassment, he didn’t believe her. “Yeah…I guess so…”

Sarge helped her out; sort of. “She’s right Dexter. You can’t help it if you look too much like a certain slob over there.” He motioned to Grif.

Grif’s face burned. “Hey watch it geezer! I agreed to get dressed up for this fiasco, I held my end of the bargain.” He turned to glare at Simmons. “How come you have me dressed like a freak, while our company doesn’t have to?”

Simmons was expecting it. “Because I thought you should look nice for once.”

He threw of the jacket and loosened his tie. “No, it really sucks.” He unbuttoned the dress shirt so it wasn’t strangling him. “There, now I’m ready for the party.” Dex followed his example. He looked more happy.

Simmons gave up. “Fine, is everyone happy now?” He didn’t know why he tried.

Grif and the kids shouted together. “Yes.”

Einstein was pulling too much for Simmons to hold him any longer. “I better put this guy in the kitchen so he won’t try to flatten you Mom.”

Meredith was stroking Einstein’s tan head. “He is such a cutie!”

Mira was proud of him. “Yep, his name is Einstein Two, named after Daddy’s Einstein. He’s my bestest friend ever!”

Jake looked offended. “Hey, I’m supposed to be your best friend.”

“You don’t count, you’re just my brother.” He didn’t look any happier about it.

He opened the kitchen door and gently pushed Einstein in. “Stay out of trouble for me boy, you won’t be in there long, I promise.”

He whined when Simmons left. Mira was upset. “Daddy, Einstein wants a party too. He’s sad when he’s all alone.”

“It’s only until he calms down. I’ll let him loose when we have dinner.”

Sarge helped out. “After dinner, how ‘bout me and you kids see how well he can fetch a stick.”

“Yay that’ll be fun. You’re the best Grandpa ever!”

Simmons sat in his favorite chair and took in the happy family scene. After a rocky start, his ‘perfect’ family get together was taking off. He could finally calm down

It wasn’t like a catastrophe would ruin it…


	4. Chapter 4

Simmons was determined to make this party successful. In his mind, he pictured Sarge taking him aside, putting an arm around him and giving him the best news ever: “Son, you are my perfect choice to stand beside me as my best man at my wedding.” Simmons could hear it so clearly, he felt like he would cry.

He had to keep the conversation going; especially if it was about Sarge. “So Sarge, how have you been handling your retirement?”

Grif snorted. “Retirement? It was more like he went war crazy and got kicked out of the military.”

Simmons glared, he would not let negativity ruin his chance. “He was discharged with honorable mentions. Shut up, and quit interrupting.” He turned to Sarge. “Go on Sir.”

“Well, since you brought up, there’s a little project I was working on that just got clearance from President Kimball. I’m in charge of training our nation’s future soldiers.”

Grif groaned. “Oh lord, there goes the planet.”

Sarge raised his eyebrow. “Weren’t you told to shut up once before, dirtbag? I’m starting a summer program to train children the wise ways of becoming great soldiers.” He put an arm around Jake. “And I think I know who could be my first student, what do you think about it Jakey?”

Jake’s face lit up. “Wow, you think I could join? I want to be a great soldier, just like my Dad.” He shot a big smile at Simmons.

Simmons felt so proud of him. “That’s so great Jake! I’m proud of you.”

Meredith laid her hand over her fiancé’s. “Aww, isn’t he going to best grandfather ever!”

Grif just rolled his eyes. “Just what this family needs, two professional suck ups.”

Mira tugged at Sarge’s sleeve. “I wanna join, I wanna. I’m gonna be a military doctor, just like Dr. Grey was. I could be a solider too, like my Daddies were.” She was looking adoringly at Grif when she said it. She would always be Grif’s girl.

Sarge nodded approvingly. “Well, why in tarnation couldn’t you? Glad to have enlist there, Little Lady.”

Simmons elbowed Dex. “You know, you could join up too, it might be good for you.”

Dex quickly shook his head. “Uh-Uh, I don’t think that’s for me.”

“Why not? You’re interested in being an astronaut, military training will help you.” Simmons wanted all three of his kids in Sarge’s class.

“No, I’m gonna be practicing for soccer tryouts with Chloe, plus I have a new video game I wanna beat, there’s not enough time.”

He had Sarge’s attention. “C’mon son, it’s only an hour a day. Soccer ain’t a real sport anyway like football is, and video games will only rot your brain.”

Dex’s face burned with embarrassment, he wanted to run back to the safe sanctuary of his bedroom. Grif understood him.

“No means no, old man. Soccer and video games are important to Dex, so leave him alone.” Grif was getting pissed.

Simmons wanted to change the subject, he would have to settle with two out of three kids spending quality time with his idol. “Alright, both Dexters calm down. We don’t have to decide anything right now.”

Before he could think up more conversation, there was a wild knocking at the door. Kaikaina Grif’s loud voice echoed from outside. “Hey Bro, Simms, someone let me in for the party.”

“What is she doing here?” Simmons turned to glare at Grif.

Grif looked just as confused as he did. “ How the hell do I know? I try not to talk to her.”

Mira jumped up to get the door. “Yay, Aunt Kai is here!” She opened the door.

Simmons narrowed his eyes, so Mira was the culprit. “Kai…how nice you could come…” He had to pretend he had a clue. One look at her outfit, he felt like throwing her out.

Her yellow tank top was cut super low and her torn denim shorts were way too short. She had a bag of broken pretzel pieces in her hand.

“Hi there sexy bro in law.” She batted her fake eyelashes. “I only heard about the party an hour ago when Mira called. I gathered up some pretzels from my club to contribute to the party.” She put her arm around Mira. The two were very close.

Simmons was in shock. He gingerly held the pretzel bag between two fingers, he planned on throwing them away in the garbage. “Thanks…” He tried hard to be polite.

However, Grif could abuse her, she lived to embarrass him in front of his family. “Mira, why did you invite this ‘thing’ over?”

Mira looked confused. “Cause Daddy said it was a family party. Aunt Kai is family, she’s the bestest Aunt ever.”

Kai giggled as she snapped her bubblegum. “ This kid is the best.”

Simmons gave in. “Fine, Kai have a seat, dinner will be ready in five minutes.”

Kai flopped down on the couch between Sarge and Meredith. “Hiya Gramps, Hi Simmons’ Mom. You have a hot lookin’ son there.”

Grif groaned, he knew his sister couldn’t behave. Through clenched teeth, “Quit embarrassing the family.”

Meredith recovered quickly and gave her a polite smile. “Why, thank you very much.”

Simmons was losing control, he had to speed dinner up so this night could end. “Excuse me guys, I think the turkey should be done.”

He had his hand on the kitchen door, there was a loud crash, then Einstein started yelping like crazy. Everybody jumped. Simmons threw open the door.

A scared Einstein came running out. He jumped up on Mira and was shaking and whining. There were tears in Mira’s eyes. “Daddy, I think Einstein’s hurt.”

Grif knelt down to check him. “Nah kiddo, he’s not hurt. He’s just startled.” He felt something sticky on the dog’s fur. “What did he get into?”

“Ohhh no! I can’t believe it!” Simmons really sounded frightened.

Grif went running in to help him. “What’s wrong?”

The kitchen table was knocked over. Grif started to laugh. “How did he manage that…” Then he saw the pie splattered over the floor. “Aww man, he killed my pie. I called dibs on the biggest piece.”

Simmons fixed the table, but the damage had been done. “Mira Kai, look what your dog did! He ruined the entire party, after I worked so hard for it. He’s going back to the pound!”

Mira started crying. “No Daddy, you can’t, I love him.”

“You were both warned how many times. First it was my shoes, now it’s my pie, I’ve had enough!”

Mira and Einstein both gave him the saddest looks, but he refused to give in. Einstein wasn’t the right dog for this family, it was the only sensible thing to do…


	5. Chapter 5

“No Daddy, don’t take my best friend away! I’ll be good from now on, I promise.”

Grif doubted that promise as he held her close.

Simmons had to turn away. As mad as he was, he hated seeing Mira cry.

“Aww Dickie, don’t be so hard on her, she’s just a little girl.” Meredith felt bad for her little granddaughter.

Jake was near tears himself as he clung to Einstein. “Yeah Daddy, I didn’t do anything wrong to be punished.” Simmons had to escape to the kitchen, he was afraid he’d give in to the kids If he didn’t.

Dex looked desperately at Grif. “C’mon Dad, he really can’t do that, can he?”

“Don’t worry kiddos, I won’t let him. As tough as he talks, that nerd loves Einstein as much as we do. He doesn’t have the guts to kick him out.”

As Grif soothed his children, he hoped he was right. Simmons had a quick temper, but he’d never be cruel to the kids. “I’ll go talk to him.”

He found Simmons pacing in the kitchen. He was nearly in tears as he looked at the mess. Grif wanted to take him seriously, but his husband was a professional over-reactor.

“Dude, what is your problem, why are you acting like this?”

Simmons stammered. “Lllook at this mess… that dog ruins everything.”

“No, you’re ruining everything. You’re traumatizing your own daughter. She’s no angel and neither is that hound of hers, but you’re acting like a jerk over a stupid pie.”

“Well excuse me, I worked all morning to bake that ‘stupid’ pie.”

“Yeah I know, and I had emotional attachment over it. I planned to call dibs on the first piece, but you don’t see me acting like a big baby over it.”

“But…that dog is ruining my chances. I want to be Sarge’s best man more than anything.”

“So you’re picking Sarge over your own kids?”

“No! You know I don’t mean that how it sounded.”

“Then quit acting so stupid, you threw together a nice family party, you should be in there enjoying it. Anyway, you were the one who left Einstein alone in the kitchen. It’s all your fault, he’s only a dog, he doesn’t know any better.”

Simmons didn’t know what to say. He knew he was wrong, but damned if he would admit it to Grif. He was saved from answering when Mira came barging into the kitchen. She grabbed a towel and was ready to get to work.

“Don’t you worry Daddy, I can clean this up real good, then you won’t have to be mad at Einstein no more.”

The more she wiped at the spilled pie, the more it smeared. She had the sticky filling all over her. Simmons quickly took the towel away from her. “Mira, that’s really not necessary.” He helped her wash her hands off at the sink.

She looked up at him with sad, green eyes. “But Einstein is the bestest friend I ever had. I’ll do anything to keep him.”

Simmons’ heart lurched, he knew when he was beat. “Alright, I’ll give him one more chance.”

Mira squealed and threw her arms around his waist. “Thank you Daddy, you’re the best.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m sorry I overreacted.” He let go of her. “Why don’t you go back in the room and keep an eye on your dog?”

“Yay, I cant wait to tell the boys!”

Grif shot him a loving grin, sometimes he was proud of his husband. “Good job there nerd, you made her happy.” He gave his cyborg hand a little squeeze. “Comin’ back to the snake pit with us?”

Simmons shook his head. “Not yet, I’ll clean this mess up first. I’ll be back in a minute.”

“‘Kay, hurry up.”

There was a tapping at the back door. Simmons groaned. “Oh, now who’s showing up?”

“Hello hello hello, Simms let me in. This dish is heavy.” Dr. Grey’s high pitch, manic voice made Simmons cringe. Why was she here?

She struggled with a large pie pan, while juggling a folder of papers. The folder fell to the kitchen floor as Simmons just managed to set the pan safely on the counter.

“Woo, that was a good save there Simms. Wouldn’t want that pie to go splat.” She noticed the mess on the kitchen floor. “Hmm, apparently that’s a trend today.”

Simmons chuckled wearily. “Yeah, Mira’s hound from hell struck again. I don’t know what to do with either one of them.”

She put her hand on his shoulder. “Hey, I know how hard it is having little ones underfoot. Add a dog into the equation, and it gets nuts real fast.”

“Tell me about it, this dog won’t listen to anything. He’s destroying my home, especially my shoes. I wished he listened like Epsilon does.”

“Do you honestly think he came that way? When he was a puppy, he ate most of the couch. It takes time and patience to make a good dog.”

“I’m hoping to find a good trainer to help, but we can’t afford it right now.”

She gave him a big smile. “Well now, you’re in luck. I happen to be married to the world’s best dog trainer. If you ask nicely, she’ll give you tips for free.”

“Carolina really has time for that? I’ve been too afraid to ask her.” He shuddered at the thought. He was still a little terrified of her.

Grey smiled, after all this time, all the boys were still afraid of Carolina. “I’ll ask her for you. When she’s finished, you’ll have the best trained dog on Chorus.”

Simmons looked relieved, then his curiosity got the better of him. “Why are you even here?”

“Oh yeah, sorry. I talked to Mira earlier and she said you were having your Mom over. I have these special charts I need her to look at, she is very best nurse after all, so I wanted to give them to her personally. I didn’t feel right just barging in… so I brought a pie. Looks like you need it too.”

“What the hell, did Mira tell everyone about the party?”

Grey laughed. “Well, she is quite the social little butterfly. She and Maddie were talking on the phone, and she was all excited over seeing her Grandma. That’s how I knew about it.”

Meredith stuck her head in the doorway. “Oh hi Emily, I thought I heard your voice.”

“Hi Mere, I have those charts you wanted to see. I’m afraid the prognosis is just as I feared.”

“That’s what I was afraid of.” She frowned as she looked them over.

Simmons panicked. “What prognosis? Mom, you’re not sick are you?”

“No honey, it’s nothing like that.” She hesitated. “It’s…about a patient of mine.”

Simmons knew she was lying. Grey tried to help her out. “Yeah, Sorry Simms, it’s all about doctor /patient confidentiality.” She and Meredith exchanged a look.

Meredith took her son’s hand. “Let’s go back to the party. Sarge is about to let out some exciting wedding news.”

Simmons looked back at Grey as she discreetly slipped out the back door. He had no choice but to be dragged back to the living room.

Grif motioned for him. “Hey, I think this is what you’ve been waiting for.”

In a deep, clear voice, Sarge started the conversation. “Well, there’s only one clear choice to stand beside me as my best man.” Simmons stood tall and proud as he waited to hear his name. “It’s little Jakey here.” Sarge pulled Jake close as he gasped in surprise.

Poor Simmons’ jaw dropped open as he felt his heart hit the floor…


	6. Chapter 6

“I AM NOT MAD!” Simmons slammed the cupboard closed as hard as he could.

Grif flinched. “Then you got a hell of a way of showing how happy you are. What is your problem anyway?”

Simmons turned abruptly to face him. “My problem is being passed over yet again. It’s the story of my life.”

“What are you talking about?”

“First, I got passed over by my deadbeat Dad. When I first met Sarge at Blood Gulch, I felt like I was meant to be there, he was the father figure I wanted from my own Dad.”

Grif was confused. “Yeah, the way you obsessed over him, you made that clear.” Grif was tired of hearing Simmons whine about it for so many years.

Simmons continued. “I was his right hand man of Red Team, you were too lazy to be any competition. Then Donut showed up, he threatened my standing with Sarge. Now, years later, I finally get my chance again. Jake of all people takes it away from me.”

“You’re seriously jealous of your own son?”

“No!” He answered too quickly. “Well…maybe a little. It’s just that I had my heart set on this.” Tears slid down his cheeks.

“Jake is your clone; a younger way more adorable clone of you, but he is definitely your child. You should be happy for him. So in a way, you sorta won.”

Simmons wiped away the tears. “Maybe so, but it still hurts.”

Grif put his arm around him. “Hey, if it counts for anything, I never passed you up. I loved you from the first time I saw you. The kids love you too. We’re the ones you should be considering, not a senile old man’s opinion.”

Simmons pushed him away. “Quit bad mouthing Sarge, that’s all I ever hear whenever his name is mentioned.”

“Fine then, suffer by yourself ya loser, I quit trying. I’m exhausted, since you don’t appreciate my company, I’m going to bed.”

“Good, it’s not like I need your help. I can get more cleaning done without you.” He slammed the silverware drawer. It was going to take a while before Simmons would get over it.

After Grif left, Simmons’ tears broke loose again. He hated arguing with his husband about Sarge. It was all so complicated, Grif never cared to understand…

On the way to the bedroom, Grif noticed Dex’s light was still on. He poked his head in the doorway. “Hey buddy, it’s an hour past your bedtime.”

He saw all three kids and Einstein sitting on his bed. “I know Dad, I had a little unexpected company.” Dex was sniffling as if he had been crying.

The twins didn’t look too happy either. The only happy one was Einstein, he wagged his tail wildly when he saw Grif.

He stepped in the room and petted the dog. “What’s up guys, it’s getting late.”

Mira couldn’t keep quiet. “It’s about Grandpa Sarge. He’s super nice to me and I love him, but I don’t like how mean he is to you and Dex. I don’t know if I should like him no more.”

Grif looked concerned. “Dex, are you okay there?”

He shook his head, he was afraid he would start crying again. “Not really, it’s just the whole thing with the military school and making fun of video games and soccer. And Dad agreed with him.”

Grif sat beside him. “You know how I feel about all those things, if videos and soccer make you happy, then do them. I don’t blame you about not liking the military stuff, I hated all that myself.”

A few tears slid down his cheeks. “But Jake and Mira like it, so maybe something’s wrong with me?”

Grif held him close, he worried about his oldest son inheriting his depression tendencies. “No way, you’re a great kid the way you are, don’t take advice from a bitter old man. Enjoy being a kid while you still can. Don’t worry about your Dad and Sarge.” Dex looked a little better.

Grif turned to Mira. “And you little miss, there’s nothing wrong with you liking Sarge.

Don’t you worry about me, his comments are in one ear and out the other. At Blood Gulch, I insulted him as much he did to me, so we’re even.”

Mira smiled. “Good, I’m glad. I know you were the best soldier ever, Grandpa Sarge was only being mean. Even though he made Dex sad, he’s still lots nicer to us than our real grandfather was.” She still shuddered at the thought of him.

He gave Mira a little cuddle. “Yeah, that’s one positive point for Sarge; the only one.” He noticed how quiet Jake was. “How about you kiddo, what are you unhappy about? You got some great news today.”

Jake’s face lit up. “Yeah, it was really cool.” His face dropped in sad frown. “That’s what’s so wrong, Daddy is mad at me.”

Grif couldn’t resist imitating Simmons. “He is not mad!”

All three kids spoke up. “He’s mad!”

Grif grinned. “Yeah, I know he is. Jakey, don’t let him get you down, you’ve been given a big honor here.”

Jake looked confused. “I don’t even know what a ‘best man’ is, and now Daddy hates me.” He buried his face against Grif’s chest and bawled.

“Aww Jakey, he doesn’t hate you, he still loves you a lot. He is only an immature nerd who hates to lose. He’ll get over it.”

“What if he doesn’t? Daddy is my idol, I don’t want him to be mad at me.”

Grif picked him up to carry him back to his room. “He’s not mad at you kiddo, he’s disappointed at the situation.” He laid Jake down on his bed and tucked him in. “He had his hopes up to be Sarge’s best man, and it didn’t happen that way. He needs to get over it, it’s his problem, not yours.”

Jake didn’t look convinced. “Are you sure?”

“Sure I’m sure. The wedding will be over soon and our lives will go back to normal.” He kissed Jake’s forehead. “Night kiddo.”

“Night Daddy.” He could finally give a small smile.

When Grif got back to the bedroom, Simmons was already waiting impatiently for him. “What took you so long? I thought you were so tired. Why the hell are the kids still up?”

Grif shot him a criticizing glare. “I was busy helping them through their problems that you and your precious Sarge gave them.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh, only that Dex was crying over how stupid his video games and soccer were. Mira doesn’t like how Sarge insults me, and poor Jake thinks you hate him. How’s that for problems?”

“Oh god, I never said Dex’s hobbies were stupid. Mira knows how you insult Sarge back, and I most definitely do not hate Jake.”

“You know that and I know that, but that’s what the kids got out of your ‘perfect family’ party. Congratulations, you have your whole family hating you.”

“Why are you mad at me?”

“For acting like a whiny two year old. I thought you got past this once you were promoted to a Lieutenant, but you’re still the same ass kisser you were in Blood Gulch.”

He grabbed his pillow and blanket from the bed. Simmons fought the urge to stop him. “Grif, where are you going?”

“I’m sleeping on the couch, so I can get as far away from you as I can.”

Simmons collapsed wearily on the bed. He didn’t want to fight with Grif or the kids, but look what happened.

This was the longest day of his life, he couldn’t wait for it to end…


	7. Chapter 7

When the blaring of the alarm went off in the morning, Simmons jumped a mile. It felt like he had just fallen asleep. Last night, it was too quiet in the room, he was so used to Grif’s snoring. He instinctively reached over to where Grif had slept for nearly the last ten years, he wasn’t there.

For the first time ever, he was tempted to hit the snooze button, he stopped himself in time. “No way, that’s a Grif trait. Damn, I knew his laziness would rub off on me one day.” He looked at the empty side of the bed one more time. “I hoped he’d give in and come back to bed. I can’t believe he’s that angry…oh well.”

He selected his favorite burgundy dress shirt and black slacks from his neatly organized side of the closet. Grif’s side was overflowing with clothes and junk. He took a close look at his two chewed up pairs of shoes and picked up the pair with less marks. No amount of polishing was going to help, he had to wear these to work.

He checked his phone, there was a text message blinking. It was from Dr. Grey. “Hey Simms, ‘Lina will be over bright and early to work with your troubled puppy. Make sure Mira and Einstein are ready, Ciao.”

“Oh lord, now I have to fight with Mira to get up this early.”

She was passed out in her bed with Einstein practically laying on top of her. He was so large, he took up most of the bed. How the hell could she sleep like that?

He gently shook her shoulder. “Mira honey, you need to get up now. I’m leaving for work soon.”

She rubbed at her eyes as she forced them to open. “What Daddy? Why so early, it’s summertime.” Einstein grunted as he tried to get up from the bed. He needed to go greet Simmons.

“Yes, I know it’s early, but I arranged for Carolina to come give you a hand with Einstein. If you really want to keep him, you need to get up.”

Suddenly, she was wide awake. “Sure Daddy, anything for the bestest doggo ever! I’m gonna wake the boys so they can help.”

“Great, you do that, I’m sure they’ll be thrilled with you.” He shook his head as went to start some coffee. He stopped to look into the living room. Just as he thought, Grif was camped out in the couch. Surprisingly, he was awake.

“Why the hell are you up. On your day off, you usually sleep until noon.”

Grif rose stiffly. “Well, seems like even my favorite hobby of sleeping is no fun without you around.”

Simmons felt flattered. “Aww, you really mean that?”

“Sure, you’re poking me in the ribs every five minutes to be quiet. That’s why I need so many naps during the day.” He shot Simmons a cocky grin. “How about we don’t fight like this again, like ever. My poor back can’t take another night on this couch.”

“Sure until the next time you tick me off. I’m starting coffee, come on and join me. Carolina will be here soon to help out Mira. All the kids are helping, I think you should too.”

Grif grimaced. “Ah man, do I hafta?”

“Yes you do, spending quality time with your kids won’t kill you.”

“Yeah, but quality time with Carolina could definitely kill me.”

Simmons smiled affectionately. “Just try to behave yourself.”

Mira came running out, Einstein nearly ran her over to get to his food bowl. Simmons poured Mira a bowl of cereal. She shot a look as she pushed the bowl away, cold, boring cereal was least favorite breakfast.

“No thanks, I’m too excited to eat. Anyway, you won’t let me get the fun cereal I want, it’s only the healthy stuff; yuck.”

Grif frowned at her. “You’re hyper enough as it is, you don’t need anymore sugar.”

Simmons rolled his eyes at both of them. “You can’t train the dog on an empty stomach, so eat it. Since when do you ever pass up on meal?” He looked at Grif. “Like a certain someone over there. Did you wake your brothers?”

She answered with her mouth full of Cheerios. “Yep, Jake was already gettin’ up, but Dex didn’t hear me. He was snoring worse than Daddy does .” She giggled at the comment.

Grif pretended to be offended as he tickled her. “You’re one to talk, you never shut up. In fact you talk in your sleep, I can have an entire conversation with you, it’s amazing.”

She giggled harder. Jake entered the kitchen looking wide awake. He hoped Simmons forgot about the night before. His face lit up with a big smile as he went to give his favorite Dad his morning hug.

“Morning Daddy!” He tried to hug Simmons just as he was about to take a sip of coffee. He nearly spilled it on his work shirt before setting the cup down.

“Watch out Jacob, you almost spilled my coffee. I have to get ready for work soon, I don’t have time to change clothes again.”

Jake’s face dropped, he was afraid of this. “Sorry Daddy, I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to give you a hug.”

Simmons’ heart lurched, he didn’t want to hurt Jake’s feelings, last night wasn’t his fault. He wanted to take his young son in his arms and hold him close. His stubborn ego kept him from it.

He put his arms stiffly around Jake to give him a hug. “It’s okay Jake, I’m not mad. I’m only worried that you’d burn yourself, the coffee was hot.”

Jake’s eyes looked so sad as he looked up at his Dad, he was still mad at Jake no matter what he said. Grif put an arm around his thin shoulders in encouragement. Jake leaned back against Grif’s chest and looked miserable.

Simmons had to make an excuse to leave the room before his own heart broke alongside Jake’s.

“I…I’m going to see what’s taking Dex so long. Guys, finish up your cereal, Carolina will be here any minute.”

There was a knock on the front door. “Who in the world is that? Carolina would have come through the back yard.”

Meredith stood on the porch, the mysterious folder with health records were in her hand. She face looked pale and her eyes were red and swollen. She had definitely been crying.

Simmons practically dragged her into the house. “Mom, are you okay? What’s that in your hand? What’s going on?” He was on the verge of a panic attack, he couldn’t calm down.

Meredith took in a deep, calming breath. “Dickie, I’m sorry to bring this up now, but we really have to talk.” She helplessly held out the medical files.”

Every worse case scenario ran through his head. His Mother was as special to him as Grif and the kids were. He thought he lost her years ago. He couldn’t bear to lose her again…


	8. Chapter 8

“Dickie, are you alright honey? Take a breath for me, you’re turning blue!” She gently slapped his cheek.

Simmons exhaled the deep breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. How did he not pass out? “Mmmomm…what’s wrong? Oh, please tell me there’s nothing wrong you!” He felt like passing out again.

Grif came in looking concerned, he grabbed his husband’s shoulders. “What’s the matter with you?” He saw how upset his Mother-in- law was. “What news did you tell him?”

Simmons recovered quickly. “She didn’t tell me anything yet.”

“And you’re looking this bad on no news? You’re such a loser for worrying me like that.” He still kept ahold on his shoulders, he didn’t want to leave his husband yet.

Meredith whispered in Simmons’ ear. “I don’t mind Grif hearing my news, but I do not want to upset the kids.”

Grif heard her, he played it cool so he could give them some privacy. “That’s okay, cause ‘Lina just showed up and the kids are out with her and Einstein.”

Simmons didn’t want Grif to stay. “You better go out and make sure Carolina can handle all of them.”

Grif shot him a look. “Seriously, Carolina needing help with kids and a dog?...Are you sure you don’t want me to stay with you?” He put a hand gently on top of Simmons’ cyborg hand. He looked hurt.

“You know how much I need you, but I’d feel better having two babysitters for the kids. I’ll tell you everything later anyway.”

Grif still looked hurt. “Okay, I got ya, I’m gone.”

Simmons felt guilty. “Let’s go sit down on the couch Mom.” He felt that was safer for him in case he couldn’t handle her news.

Meredith held both his hands. “First off honey, nothing is wrong with me.”

Simmons narrowed his green eyes. “Something horrible was in those medical files you didn’t want me to see.”

“Yes, there was, but it’s not about me.” She hesitated to find the right words, she couldn’t, so she blurted it out. “It’s about your Father.”

Simmons was in shock. “I thought he died a while ago back in Indiana.”

“No, he never made it that far, he stayed on Chorus. He’s been in hospice care at the Chorus Memorial Hospital ever since.”

“I don’t get it, why would he stay here? He had nothing on this planet. And why didn’t anyone tell me he was still around?”

“He had you here, that’s why he stayed. In his bizarre, twisted way, he really did love you. He just had a rotten way of showing it. He asked Emily not to tell you, he didn’t want to worry you.”

Simmons cringed from all the flashbacks of his childhood. Every hit of the belt, every cruel word screamed at him. Even the cruelty he showed to his own grandkids. He vividly remembered poor Jake bruised and bleeding because of his grandfather’s belt. He would rather forget all about those memories.

“We didn’t part on very good terms the last time I saw him.”

“I heard about that. I heard how you punched him in the jaw just before you threw him out.” She couldn’t hold back the smile.

“I had no choice but to hit him, no one threatens my kids. And for the record, I didn’t throw him out, it was mutually decided that he leave.”

She squeezed his hands. “I don’t blame you for that. I wish I had the courage to do that when he took you away from me. I regretted it ever since…”

“Hey, it’s okay now Mom.”

“No it’s not. He’s dying Dickie, he’s on life support and the files that Emily brought me shows there’s no chance of recovery. We have to decide as a family to pull the plug.”

“What’s there to decide? Pull it.”

“Oh Dickie, don’t you want to say goodbye?”

“No, he was the worst Father ever. I was nothing but a constant disappointment to him, why would I go?”

Meredith took in a deep breath. “Because I was hoping that you would go with me. I need to be there as the beneficiary, and I need you at my side.”

“He was worse as a husband than he was as a father! After how badly he treated you, why would you want to be there? Just tell Emily to pull the plug and be over it.”

“It’s not that easy. I know he was a jerk, but he was still my husband. Anyway, you came out of that disastrous marriage, you were the most perfect son I could ever hope to have. You were the only reason I stayed as long as I did.”

Simmons felt so guilty. There was no way he could face that monster again. What would he tell his Mom? “I’ll be more than happy to drive you over, but I can’t promise that I can come in. I need to talk to Grif about it first.” He knew what Grif would say. “What day are you all planning for this?”

“On Friday evening. In case he has any other friends or family that will still talk to him, they can have some time to see him.”

“That’s the day before your wedding, it’s crazy!” It was also the first time that Simmons realized he didn’t want to go to the wedding.

“How can your Father be accused of choosing to die right before my wedding? It a all coincidence.”

Simmons muttered under his breath. “Yeah, he probably did it on purpose.”

“What was that dear?”

“Nnnothing Mom. I’ll talk it over with Grif and then I’ll have to let you know.”

When she left, he leaned back helplessly against the front door. All the horrible childhood memories came flooding back to him. He even saw the day he lost his only friend; the first Einstein. He’d never be able to go through with this, he should have told his Mom the truth.

His Father wasn’t even gone yet, and yet his ghost had Simmons terrified. He couldn’t let his own Mom think he was a coward, his Dad accused him of that for years.

As the tears flowed his cheeks, that was exactly how he felt…


	9. Chapter 9

“Oh, hell no! Are you insane, why would you want to see that asshole again?”

Yeah, Grif’s reaction was exactly what Simmons expected. This was his initial reaction too, but he had the sinking feeling that would be accompanying his Mother to the hospital.

“Grif, calm down. My Mom wants to go to pay her final respects and she thinks it’s a good idea for me to say goodbye. I very well can’t let her go alone, she needs my emotional support.”

“Then send her a damn Hallmark card and be done with it.”

“Grif, get real.”

“I am. I don’t want you getting your heart broken like you did last time he was here. You cried your damn eyes out.”

Simmons looked guilty, he didn’t think Grif paid any attention. “Nnno I didn’t.”

“The hell you didn’t. You cried in the shower for over an hour. You didn’t think I could hear you, but I did. I don’t want to see you hurt again, he’s not worth it.”

Simmons was touched by the passion he saw in those soft, brown eyes. Rarely was Grif this passionate. “Grif… I’m not going to get hurt. Besides, I don’t know if I’m even going.”

“Yes you are, I can see that stubborn look in your eyes. You got ‘sucker’ written all over you.”

Simmons glared slightly. “Thanks a lot, some supportive husband you are. Get out of the way, I’m already late for work as it is.”

He stepped out into the yard to say goodbye to the kids. He was nearly knocked over by an excited Einstein. He left dirty paw prints on Simmons’ shirt.

“Oh, Einstein get down! Mira Kai, you’re supposed to be training him.”

The sharp tone in his voice scared the poor dog. He hung his sandy colored head in shame, his tail was between his legs.

Mira ran to give him a hug. She glared defiantly up at her Father. “He was just saying hi, you didn’t have to yell at him.” She looked sad as she softened down her voice. “Or me…”

He wasn’t used to seeing Mira look like that, no matter how much he yelled, she always challenged him. He felt bad for her. “It’s bad enough I have to go to work with chewed up shoes, now I have dirty paw prints all over me. I thought this obedience training was supposed to help.”

He shut up fast when he saw Carolina’s bright green eyes glaring at him. “It does work, but it’s not a miracle cure that’s going to get fixed in an hour. Einstein now knows to sit, stay, and to walk properly on his leash. After a few more trainings, he’ll know them automatically.”

Simmons was embarrassed. “I’m sorry Carolina, I didn’t mean to insult you there. I’m just having a really bad day, it has to do with my Father.”

Her eyes softened. “I’m sorry for you, but you shouldn’t yell at a dog like that, or Mira for that matter. You can’t expect a six year old to handle this on her own.”

Mira looked especially more injured as she moved closer to Carolina’s side. “Grandfather’s not comin’ back to stay, is he?” She looked scared.

“No honey, you guys are never seeing him again. I’ll need to help your Grandma with some things, that’s all.”

Jake had looked particularly worried. “Whew, I’m glad. He was mean. Want to see how Einstein can fetch the ball?”

Simmons stiffened up, he was still self consciously blaming Jake for the wedding. “When I get home, I’m late as it is.”

Jake looked sad as Simmons walked quickly to the car.

“Hey, the nerd finally showed up, you’ve never been late before.” Tucker looked up from checking his voicemail. “What is up with those shoes!” He couldn’t help but laugh.

He was supposed to be grading the new troops as the finished their first day of calisthenics, but he got sidetracked by his phone. Simmons was in no mood for his attitude.

“Shut up Tucker. Even with chewed up shoes, I could kick your butt.”

Wash happened to be walking past. Though they equally shared the responsibilities in the home, at work, Wash was still a ranking above Tucker. They clashed a lot because of this.

“Captain Tucker, how can you be evaluating your troops if your glued to your phone and harassing our IT Manager?”

“Me harassing him? He threatened to kick my butt, which he could never do. Anyway, I’m checking for any messages I might have missed from Junior.”

Wash softened his voice. “You mean, he still hasn’t called?”

Tucker looked a little worried. “Nope, he should have landed in Chorus already from his last mission. He always calls me so I know he’s okay.”

“Alright, I’ll check in with President Kimball as soon as I can. I’m sure he’s fine, he probably just forgot. He’s your kid after all. Get back and pretend to get some work done.”

Simmons felt better to not be the only with family trouble. “Sorry about that Tucker.”

“Yeah yeah, it’s fine. I started it.” He left, still looking at his phone.

Wash looked at Simmons. “Wow, destroyed shoes and your wearing paw prints. I take it you’re having dog trouble?”

“Yes, among other things. Mind if I ask your opinion on something?” He was unlocking his office door.

“No, not at all.” He stepped through the door and looked around at all the intimidating computer equipment. He’d hate having this job. “I remember when my cat Loki got ticked at Tucker. He completely shredded his favorite pair of jeans.”

Simmons wasn’t really listening. “My Mom told me today that my Dad is still on Chorus. He’s on life support at the hospital. They want to officially pull the plug in a few days. She really wants me to be there, but Grif’s against it. I feel really stuck.”

“Wow, so who do you side with, your Mom or husband?”

“Exactly, what should I do?”

Wash closely examined him with his clear, blue eyes. “You know, I think you already know the answer to this. As much as you hate your Dad, you still love him. I envy that, I have nothing but hatred for my father. I think you need to say goodbye, you’ll regret it if you don’t.”

“So you would never do this for your Dad?”

“No way, I’d enjoy pulling the plug though. My father hated me and would have shot me if he thought he could get away with it for being a weak coward. Even though yours was a major jerk, in the end, he at least tried. That’s something.”

Simmons knew that was true, though he didn’t want to admit it. “The news is out about my Mom and Sarge’s wedding.”

Wash interrupted. “And you’re going to be the best man?”

Simmons hung his head. “Not exactly, Jake got it.”

“Well, that’s great, I’m happy for him.”

Simmons’ expression darkened. “Yes, it sure is. I tried for years to be Sarge’s number one, and Jakey gets it…”

“This problem is easy to fix. Do not be jealous of your son, he’s a total saint. You’re a great Dad, so don’t end up being like your Father.”

Those words stung Simmons’ wounded ego. He could never be like that monster, he just couldn’t…


	10. Chapter 10

“Damnit Grif, why is the house a mess? I slaved away all day at work, the least you could do is start dinner.”

Grif groaned as he switched off the TV. “Well hello to you too.” He got up out of his recliner. “Actually, I’m already doing the least I could do.”

“Yeah, no kidding. I should be used to that.” He grumbled as he rummaged through the refrigerator to see what he could throw together.

“Hey, why are you in such a bitchy mood? I’m the one who had to chase after three kids and a dog on my day off. I’m the one who should be whining.”

Mira came out of the living to try to give Simmons a hug. “Hi Daddy, I’ll help you with dinner.”

He stiffly hugged her back. “Have you fed Einstein today? His dish is empty.”

Mira’s good mood was being tested. “Sure I did. He finished it not too long ago.”

“Where is he at?” He usually followed Mira everywhere.

“He’s chewing on the big dog bone Aunt Carolina got him since he listened real good today.” She was proud of her best friend.

Simmons frowned. “He’s not eating it in the living room is he?”

Grif returned his frown. He didn’t like Simmons’ attitude. “Yeah, he was watching TV with us. What’s the big deal?”

Simmons looked at him like he was crazy. “He’ll make a mess all over the floor. I’ll waste more time cleaning it up.”

Grif shook his head. “Oh, good grief.”

“Mira, take Einstein outside so he can finish it.”

“Okay Daddy.”

“What, are you not worried about the grass? Next thing I know, you’ll want to clean that too.”

“Grif, shut up. Excuse me for caring about what this house looks like.”

Mira’s voice was muffled from the living room. “Einstein lost his bone under the stand. I can’t reach it, Daddy can you help us?”

Simmons started to move. There was a loud crash. “Never mind Daddy, Einstein got it.”

“Mira! What did he break?”

“He knocked the stand over, he didn’t break it. He got his bone!”

Simmons lost his patience. “You are both going to get it if you don’t get outside.”

Mira was pulling the big dog towards the back door. “When’s dinner? I’m hungry.”

“It’s when I find something to make. Your Father is no help as usual.”

Jake came running out. He was wearing his magician hat and was carrying his magic wand. “Wait up Mira. I learned a new magic trick today and Einstein is my assistant. He listens better than Mira does.”

She stuck her tongue out at him.

He tugged at Simmons’ sleeve. “I saved my magic trick for you to see first. Want to see it Daddy?”

“Maybe later Jake. I’m so far behind, I have no idea what to even make for dinner yet.”

Jake let go of his sleeve. He hung his head, all of his excitement was gone. “Okay Daddy.” He went to follow Mira.

Grif held out his hand to him. “I’d like to see your trick Jakey. Let’s go outside and you can show me.”

Jake gave him a small, grateful smile, but his green eyes still looked sad. “Okay Daddy.”

Simmons hollered to Grif before he left. “Wait, where’s Dex at?”

“He’s determined to beat his new video game. He’s been at it all day.”

Simmons knocked on Dex’s door. “Hey buddy, are you finished with your video game yet?”

“Not yet, but I’m getting close.” He looked so focused on shooting down the aliens.

“How about if you give it a break for awhile? Jake’s showing off some magic tricks outside, why don’t you go watch?”

“Hmm, that’s kid stuff. I wanna finish this.”

“You know there is more to life than video games, don’t you?”

“Yeeahh….Dad, leave me alone, I’m messing up.” He wasn’t even listening to Simmons. He went to the plug and pulled out the cord. Dex’s Xbox went dead.

“No! I just lost my game! That’s not fair, you can’t do that.”

“I’m your Father, I got you that game, and I can take it away. Why don’t you go outside and get some fresh air for awhile. You can play your games later.”

Dex threw down his controller and pulled the bedspread up over him. “No, I’m hiding away so I don’t have to see you anymore.”

Simmons sighed. Dex had the habit of hiding away instead of dealing with problems. Just like Grif did. “Dinner will be ready soon, you don’t want to miss that.”

“Yes I do.”

“Dexter, it’s only a video game, it’s not the end of the world.”

“Yes it is. Go away, I’m staying here.”

Simmons gave up. “Fine, I’m leaving.”

“Good.” Through the bedspread, Simmons could him sniffling back his tears.

He felt bad for his young son, he wanted to comfort him and let him have his video back, but his natural stubbornness wouldn’t let him. He closed the door.

Simmons made it his bedroom and collapsed on the bed before his tears started to flow. What the hell was he doing? He was determined to not be like his own rotten Father, but here he was…all three of his kids and even his own husband were hating him. How did it come to this?

He must have dozed off, the next thing he remembered was Grif opening the bedroom door. He jumped awake and tried to wipe the tear stains off his cheeks.

Grif noticed. “I don’t expect you to care, but I fed the kids. Even Dex was willing to come out for me. There’s an extra grilled cheese sandwich waiting for you. If you want it, then come get it. I ain’t delivering it.”

Simmons shook his head. “No thanks, I’m not in the mood to eat.”

Grif sat beside him. “You’ve been in a bad mood ever since you got home, care to tell me what what it’s about?”

Simmons hung his head. “Yeah…I may as well tell you. I talked to Wash about my Dad. Against mine and your better judgment, he thinks I should go through with it. And I agree with him.”

“That explains all the tears. You got to do what you think you need to, but you do not take your bad mood out on your family. All three of the kids are hating you right now, and I’m certainly not happy with you.”

Simmons covered his face so he could cry again. “I know, I don’t mean to, I’m sorry. This is all really, really hard for me.”

Grif pulled him close and buried his face in Simmons’ messy, ginger curls. He wanted to protect him from the pain his Father was still causing him, but he felt helpless. “I know, but don’t shut us out, we’ll get through this… together.”

Simmons leaned against him, all of his strength was gone. As long as he had Grif, he could get through anything.


	11. Chapter 11

Friday morning came even though Simmons didn’t want it to. He groaned as he turned off the alarm as he turned and shook Grif awake.

He awoke with a snore. “Huh, what’s going on? What time is it?”

“It’s early, 7 am.”

Now Grif was awake. “What the hell, why did you wake me up this early?”

“Because my Mom wanted to leave pretty early for the hospital. I need you to watch the kids today.”

Grif grunted as he tried to untangle his legs from the sheet. “Like they are going to get up this early. It is summer vacation you know.”

Simmons tried not to be hurt from the comment. “So not one of you want to spend any time with me before I have to leave?”

Grif turned around and his his head under the pillow, but not before giving his husband an evil little grin. “With the way you’ve been bitching at us lately, no we don’t care.”

“Thanks a lot.” He playfully whacked Grif in the head with his pillow. Grif chuckled as he pretended to fall back asleep. It would be awhile before he could make the bed, so Simmons went to start a pot of coffee. That would get Grif to wake up.

Out in the hallway, Jake surprised him. “Hi Daddy, I was coming to see if you were up yet.”

“Why are you up so early? This is your vacation.”

“Who could sleep? Tomorrow’s Grandma wedding!”

Simmons grimaced, he wished he could forget. “Yeah…sure it’s great.”

“Grandma brought me my suit yesterday. I tried it on, but it’s way too long. Can you help me fix it. I need to look perfect.” He grabbed Simmons’ pajama sleeve and pulled him in his room.

He held the black pants up to show him. “See, they are way way too long. Dad said you could fix them. We could do it together.” Jake looked up expectantly up him. He was missing his Dad’s attention.

Simmons’ heart ached, he and Jake has always been best friends. Now every time he looked at his son, all he could feel was the embarrassment and heartbreak of being passed over. In the past, being Sarge’s secondhand man meant everything to him. But now, everything’s changed, Jake was supposed to mean more to him…wasn’t he?

“Jakey, that’s going to require a lot of cutting and hemming to get them short enough for you. With this cyborg hand of mine, I can’t sew very well, I actually was never very good at it. Can’t you roll the pants legs up enough so you don’t trip?”

Jake’s eyes filled with tears as he shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah, I guess so. It won’t look neat though.”

“Maybe your Grandma can help you with it before the wedding. She’s always been good at sewing.”

“Okay.” Jake’s voice was so tiny, Simmons could hardly hear him. He had started out the morning so excited, now he was in the verge of crying.

Simmons couldn’t handle seeing him like this. He put his arm around Jake’s thin shoulders. “How about I make us some breakfast to share before I leave I have to leave for the hospital?”

Jake perked back up. “Yeah Daddy!”

Simmons poured them both some cereal. He got Jake a glass of orange juice while he waited for the coffee to perk. Jake would not shut up, he was rambling on about everything. Simmons had to tune him out, or he’d go crazy.

“So what do you think Daddy?”

Simmons was caught off guard, he was embarrassed to admit he wasn’t listening. “I think it’s a great idea Jakey.” He had no idea what he just said yes to.

“Cool, I knew you’d be happy that I was picked as Grandpa Sarge’s best man!”

Oh god. “Yeeahh… it’s great.”

“I don’t know what a best man is. What do I do, how do I act?”

“I have no idea, I was never picked to be one.” Jake missed the sarcasm.

“I don’t have to make a speech, do I? That’s terrifying.”

“Jake…that’s enough about the wedding. Just wait until tomorrow.”

“I think I should rehearse what I’m supposed to do.”

“Jacob, I said enough! If I wasn’t good enough to be picked as the best man, I certainly don’t want to hear about it.” Simmons’ patience was worn out.

Jake looked startled. “Sorry Daddy, it wasn’t my idea.” His eyes perked up. “I know; we can share it. We can both be the best man.”

Simmons slammed his coffee cup on the table. “No we can’t. After years of loyal obedience, the man I came to think of my father, passed me over for you. All of my years of hard work meant nothing. So congratulations, you get everything I always wanted.”

The tears flowed down Jake’s cheeks. “I’m sorry Daddy, I didn’t mean to.” He went running from the table, a moment later, his door slammed.

Simmons dropped his head on the table. “Why did I just do that?” He got up. “Jakey, I’m sorry honey, I didn’t mean that.”

He nearly tripped over a piece of chewed up cardboard in the hallway. “What the hell is this? Don’t tell me Einstein is getting into the garbage.”

The trail led to Mira’s room. A bigger piece of cardboard looked like a shoebox. He had a feeling of dread shoot through him. Einstein couldn’t possibly gotten ahold of his dress shoes? He was wearing those to the wedding tomorrow.

He found the mangled remains of both the black leather shoes lying close to Mira’s bed. Both she and Einstein were fast asleep, both of them were snoring. “Mira Kai? What is the meaning of these chewed up shoes?”

She jumped awake, her ginger curls were a mess, she could hardly see anything with them in her eyes. “Huh? Daddy, what are you whining about now, I’m sleepin’?” Einstein jumped off the bed and hid under it.

“Why did Einstein chew up my dress shoes?”

“I dunno, maybe he likes them.”

“Really, because maybe he would like staying at a different house then?”

“No Daddy, he loves me.”

“Well, I’m sorry Mira, but this was the last straw. If Carolina of all people can’t make him listen, we’re going to have to take him back to the pound.”

Mira was crying. “No, he’s my bestest friend, those are only shoes, it’s not fair.”

“We have to get rid of him, that’s the only way.”

“No, I wanna get rid of you, you’re mean!”

She climbed under the bed to be with Einstein. There wasn’t enough room, but she tried.

Grif came in, he was half asleep and confused. “Why are you threatening the poor dog again. I’m getting tired of this.”

“I’m getting tired of chewed shoes. I put them up in my closet last night, I have no idea how he got them.”

“Ahh shit…that was my fault. I knocked them over when I was digging my pajamas out of the closet. I forgot to put them back.”

“See, it wasn’t my fault.” Mira got up from the floor.

Simmons calmed down only a little. “Fine, be that as it may, he still chewed my shoes. Mira, we’re trying everything, he just won’t listen. We need to find him another home.”

Einstein came out of hiding to lick Simmons’ hand. He stared at him with big, sad brown eyes. Mira mimicked his look as she put her arms around her dog. Grif glared softly at him…Simmons had to look away, it was too much.

“I’m not discussing this anymore. I’m getting ready.”

Dex emerged from his room. He had a look of dread on his face. “I guess now isn’t a good time to tell you Dad?”

“You may as well tell me what, it can’t get any worse.”

“Chloe and I have a practice soccer game tomorrow.”

“Well, that’s good news. I’ll drop you off after the wedding.”

“Umm, the game’s at noon.”

“That’s the same time as the wedding.”

“I know, but I have to go. If I miss it, I won’t be able to play all summer. Uncle Tucker offered to drop me off when he drops off Chloe.”

“No way, you are not missing your Grandmother’s wedding.”

“But Dad, Chloe’s going!”

“It’s not Chloe’s grandparents.”

“Grandma wouldn’t mind, and Sarge isn’t my real grandfather.”

“Don’t talk about Sarge like that.” He forgot that he was mad at Sarge.

“You’re just being mean.” His door slammed shut.

Today was starting out so well, Simmons could feel the panic attacks coming…


	12. Chapter 12

Simmons was shaking like crazy as he pulled his clothes out of the closet. What was doing? He’d been so stressed out all week, between his father and the wedding, he definitely didn’t plan on taking it on his family.

Grif barged his way into the bedroom. “What the hell was that about? You got all three kids crying.”

Simmons couldn’t stop shaking. “You know I didn’t mean that. Jake started early on raving about being the best man. Seeing my shoes ripped apart was the last straw. I lost it, I’m sorry.”

“I ain’t the one you need to apologize to. I knew since Blood Gulch that you can be selfish and self centered, but you always had a heart of gold underneath. Now, you just blew it.”

“I said I was sorry, I’ll go tell it to the kids. What more do you want me to do?”

“Skip going to that damn hospital. Let your Mom have the cord unplugged and leave it alone. You’ve always been an emotional wreck whenever the subject of your father was brought up. You don’t need any more heartbreak.”

“It’s not that easy. Mom was traumatized by him too, it’s a lot for her to handle by herself. She needs me there for emotional support.”

Grif knew from his desperate expression that he couldn’t change his husband’s mind. “Alright then, I’ll go with you, for your emotional support.” He put his hand gently on Simmons’ arm.

“No, I don’t think it’ll be a good idea. I think his passing should be a family thing.” He grimaced as he said that. It came out all wrong, he realized that by the hurt expression on Grif’s face.

Grif tore his arm away. “Then what the hell have I been for the last ten years, an annoying visitor?”

“No, you know what I meant, just the immediate family. You always hated him, I wouldn’t think you’d want to be there…” He was desperate for Grif to understand.

“You know, no I wouldn’t, go suffer by yourself. Congratulations, you now have your entire non-family hating you.” He slammed his way out of the room.

Simmons groaned as he collapsed on the bed. This was all he needed. He reluctantly got up so he could find Grif. He found him rummaging through his snack drawer. He came out with a Twinkie, he shoved the entire thing in his mouth.

“Ugh that’s disgusting, you didn’t even have breakfast yet.”

Grif tried to talk with his mouth full. “So, what do you care?”

“Fine, whatever. I’m leaving.”

Grif swallowed. “Good riddance.”

Simmons shook his head, this was a long day already.

When he showed up to the hospital, his Mom was already in the waiting room. She had Sarge with her. Simmons felt his heart rate soar, this was the first he’d saw of Sarge all week. He was still mad at him, how was he supposed to act?

“Hey, looking a little under the weather, aren’t you solider?”

Meredith gave her son a critical look. “Yes honey, are you feeling okay?”

Simmons was nervous. “Yyess, I’m fine, never felt better.” He had to change the subject. “Why are you here Sir? I thought it was just supposed to be Mom and I.”

Sarge put his arm around Meredith. “Why, this little lady needed my support, and I was happy to give it.”

Meredith flashed him a big smile. “Isn’t he the greatest? Where’s Grif, I thought for sure he’d come with you.”

Simmons chuckled nervously. “Oh you know Grif, this was too early in the morning for him.” He hated lying. “Besides, he had to watch the kids.”

Sarge was satisfied with that answer. “Hmm, still a worthless slacker, I see. Well, you deserve better son.” He whacked Simmons on the back.

“Yeeahh, I really do.” Grif deserved better than he acted this morning. “How are we going about this Mom?”

“Well, I’ve already visited with your Father. I thought it would be easier then what it was, but I managed to get a few things off my chest. You go ahead and spend as much time as you need to.”

Simmons didn’t want to go. “Alright, I’ll only be a few minutes.” He didn’t want to spend that long. Dr. Grey was in the room, fluffing up his Dad’s pillow.

“Hiya Simms. Come to say goodbye?” He could only nod. “He’s in no pain, he’s unresponsive, but I think he can still understand.”

“Okay.” Simmons couldn’t move any closer.

“You know you don’t have to do this. It’s okay if you can’t.”

“No, I’ll be alright. I’ll regret it if I don’t say something to him. Thanks Emily.”

He stood and stared at the bed, he didn’t recognize this man lying in it to be Richard Simmons Senior. His once, thick brown hair was grey and thin. His face was wrinkled and pale. His eyes were closed, hiding those sharp, critical green eyes. He was still and serene, he looked dead already.

Simmons’ fear melted away. This was not the same man that terrorized him as a child. He moved confidently to the bedside. Dr. Grey’s words ran through his head, his father could hear him. He was ready to say what needed to be said.

“Hello Dad, looks like this really is the last we will see each other.” He took in a deep breath. “I only have three words to say to you; I forgive you.”

It felt so liberating to be able to say that. “I forgive you for every beating, every time you got drunk and terrorized me, for every nasty comment…for all of it.”

Richard’s heart monitor kept on a steady beeping, but there was no response, no emotion from Richard himself. Simmons was a little disappointed, but now he could speak confidently to this monster of a father.

“It’s not because you deserve it, but it’s because I do. It all made me stronger, it made me work harder just to spite you. I’m very proud of how I ended up, and it was all because of you.”

Simmons thought of Grif and the kids, of how much they meant to him.

“You made me a better Father and Husband because of how terrible you were. So it looks like I win in the end. Have a nice afterlife.”

He was shaking again as he left the room to rejoin his Mom and Sarge, but he felt so much better. He felt like he could breath again; until he remembered his childish behavior from this morning. Grif and kids would probably never speak to him again.

So much for not being like his Dad…


	13. Chapter 13

“Ohh Dickie dear, was saying goodbye that difficult for you?” Meredith went to give Simmons a hug. “I shouldn’t have convinced you to come.”

Simmons returned her hug before breaking away. “No Mom, I’m fine, really. I needed to do this.” He hesitated. “No wait a minute, there is something I need to get off my chest.”

Meredith looked concerned. “Of course, honey.”

“It’s about the wedding…” He couldn’t believe he was bringing this up. He looked to Sarge. “I don’t want to second guess your decision sir, but are you sure Jake is right for the job?”

Sarge frowned. “Well sure I’m sure. Why not, doesn’t he wanna do it?”

“Oh no sir, he’s very excited.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Sarge didn’t get the hint.

“Wweelll…I was your second in command for all those years on Blood Gulch… I wondered why I wasn’t chosen instead.”

“Because you’d always been my best man, I didn’t think I’d have to tell you that, son. That’s why I picked Jake. He’s a good kid and I’m carrying on the family tradition.”

Simmons gasped. His dream had come true, Sarge called him son. His face burned red, he felt stupid for not seeing it sooner. He stressed himself and poor Jake over nothing.

“Well then, it’s an excellent idea as always sir.” One worry was off his mind, he just had a lot of others to worry about. His Mom watched him closely.

“Are you sure that’s all that’s bothering you, honey?”

Before he could stop himself Simmons blurted his morning out. “Weeelll… I kind of snapped at Jake because I was jealous about the wedding. Einstein destroyed my dress shoes, and I yelled at Mira, and I threatened to kick the dog out. Dex wants to skip the wedding for his soccer game. And I hurt Grif’s feelings when he tried to be supportive. How’s that for problems?”

“My goodness, you had a busy morning.”

“Tell me about it. My whole family hates me when I tried to be so different from Dad. Guess I failed.”

She shook her head. “No you didn’t. If you want my advice, I’ll help you work it out.”

Simmons shrugged. “Sure, it can’t get any worse.”

“Let Dex go to his game. No eight year old wants to be cooped up at a wedding. Apologize to Jake and give him some extra attention. With the way he adores you, you’ll have him feeling better. And for goodness sake, lay off of Mira about her dog. It’s not her fault. And Grif will forgive you, you two always work things out.”

Simmons nodded slowly. “Yes, I know all this.” He thought about it. “Thank you, for everything. Today really put things into perspective for me.”

“That’s my job honey. Besides Dex, I expect the whole family at the wedding. That includes Einstein, he’s invited too.”

Simmons rolled his eyes, but he had to laugh. His Mom had no idea what she was in for…

Simmons and his Mom discussed the funeral arrangements and the two had a nice lunch together. He felt better, but he was still too afraid to face Grif and the kids. He parked the car near the neighborhood park, and walked around.

He practiced what to say when he got home, but nothing felt right. He kept on walking, before he knew it, it was almost dark.

“Shit, how long have I been out here? I hope I can figure out where I am.”

He found the car and was in no hurry to let himself in through the kitchen. He was greeted by a happy ruff as Einstein nearly knocked him over. He tried to jump up to lick Simmons’ face.

“You mean you still love me after how mean I was to you today?”

“Hey, at least someone around here still does, even when you’re a total asshole.”

Simmons jumped, he didn’t even see Grif at first. He was standing at the kitchen counter, eating a sandwich. Simmons didn’t answer him, he walked over to him and threw his arms around him.

Grif was startled, but he soon returned the hug. “Woah, what’s wrong with you?”

“Thank you Grif.”

“Huh, what’d I do?”

“For never acting like my Father did. You’ve been nothing but patient with me and you put up with me being bossy all the time. You’re always good to the kids, and I never appreciated you, I’m sorry.”

Grif held him tighter. “Hey, it’s alright. You know me, it goes in one ear and out the other. It’s the kids you want to apologize to. I put them to bed already, but they aren’t resting.”

“Oh, I plan on it.” He reluctantly pulled away. “Right now.”

Einstein followed him right to Mira’s room.

She fell asleep with her lamp on. The change she saved up in her purple piggy bank lay scattered over the bedspread. She jumped when he came into the room, her cheeks were tear stained.

Einstein jumped up beside her, she threw her arms around him. “Huh Einstein, I thought you were grounded.”

Simmons sat beside her. “He was, but I’m having a change of heart. Why is your allowance all over your bed?”

“Cause if I paid you the money for the shoes Einstein wrecked, then I could keep him.” She pushed the change towards him. “Is this enough money Daddy?”

His guilt deepened. He dropped her money back into the bank. “Honey, keep your money. I can’t always promise I won’t lose my temper with him, but I do promise I’d never get rid of this hairy goof ball.”

Mira squealed. “Thank you Daddy. I promise he’ll listen real good, just like I do.”

Simmons flinched as he smiled affectionately at her. “Yeah honey, that’s what I’m afraid of. It’s getting late, you two need to get ready for bed.”

She cuddled closer to Einstein. “Okay Daddy.”

That was easier than he thought. He noticed Dex’s light was still on, he was reading one of his sci-fi books. “Hi buddy, you’re still up?”

Dex slid down his book and rolled his eyes. “I have one more chapter to go, then I’m going to bed.”

“Yeah that’s okay. We need to talk about earlier today.”

He sighed dramatically. “You don’t want to talk, you just want to yell.”

Simmons knew he deserved that. “I’m sorry about all that. I talked to Grandma today. She’s totally fine with you missing the wedding, and so am I. You can have Tucker drop you off at your game.”

His face brightened up. “You really mean it?”

“Yes I do. In fact, every Saturday, I’m going to come to cheer you on. Is that okay?”

“Sure it is.” Dex looked so happy, Simmons felt a lot better.

“Good, finish up that chapter, then it’s bedtime. You have a busy day tomorrow.”

He was two for two so far. Now came the hard part. Jake’s room was dark, he didn’t know if he was asleep or not. Simmons couldn’t wait, he needed to make it up to his young son.

“Jakey, are you still up?”

He heard sniffling from where Jake was hiding under the blanket. “No, I’m not.”

“Jake, please come out. We need to talk honey.”

Jake had tears streaming down his face. “No, you’re mad at me and I don’t know why. I’ll give you the best man job tomorrow, you’re my idol, I’d do anything for you.”

Simmons pulled him into his arms and held him close. “No Jakey it’s okay, Grandpa Sarge gave it to you, you deserve it. I’m so so sorry I acted like that. I know I have the best kid ever, you’re always going to be my best buddy.”

“You’re not mad anymore?” Jake hugged him back.

Simmons kissed his forehead as he held him tight. “No way, everything’s good now.”

Safely in his Dad’s arms, Jake drifted off to sleep. Simmons held him for awhile longer before tucking him into bed. He felt better than he had all week.

If he could make it through the stress of tomorrow’s wedding, everything would be great…


	14. Chapter 14

“Come on guys, hurry up and eat your breakfast.” Simmons sighed as he tried to get his family organized.

Jake picked at his toast. “I’m too excited to eat.”

Mira dribbled milk down her chin as she ate her cereal. She started to wipe it away with her hand, Simmons stopped her and handed her a towel. Grif groaned sleepily as he drank his coffee.

Dex came running out with his soccer ball. “Hi Dads, bye Dads. Uncle Tucker is gonna drive me and Chloe to practice.”

Grif gave him a tired wave. “Have fun.”

Simmons frowned. “Wait a minute, you didn’t even eat breakfast.”

“No time, I slept in. Don’t worry, Chloe always keeps energy bars with her.”

Simmons shoved an apple into his hand. “Well, at least eat this on your way.”

Dex rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah yeah.”

“Good luck and don’t worry, you’ll do great.”

Dex turned to give him a happy grin. “Thanks Dad.”

“Jake, Mira, you guys make sure to finish your cereal. I need your Dad to run you both down to the church early so Jake can get ready.”

Now Grif was awake. “Huh, I’m going to be doing what? How come you’re not going with us?”

“Mom invited Einstein for the wedding, I need to make sure he gets enough exercise. He’s going to be a hyperactive terror at the wedding.”

“Hey, he’s a good boy now!” Mira was stroking Einstein’s head as he lay by her chair.

Simmons raised his eyebrow, but he did chuckle about it. “Yeah, sort of.”

There was a knock on the screen door. Simmons looked to see Carolina standing on the porch with a large box in her hands. Epsilon was standing by her side. “Hey Simmons, I have a gift here for Mira.”

“Oww, lemme see!” Mira ran over to claim the box. She pulled out a frilly pink dress. “It’s so pretty!”

“Your Grandmother asked me to bring this to you. Maddie is supposed to be the flower girl in the wedding, but she’s too shy to go through with it. Since Jake will be in the wedding, would you like to be the co-flower girl with Maddie?”

“Yay! Can Einstein walk down with me?”

Carolina shrugged. “Sure he can.”

Dread shot through Simmons. “Well, since you’re in the wedding too, you guys really better hurry up to get ready. Your Grandma can help you with your dress.”

“But what about Einstein?”

Carolina answered for Simmons. “I’ll go ahead and give him a little playtime with Epsilon, that’ll keep both of them calm for the wedding.”

She snapped her fingers and Einstein happily followed her. He yelped excitingly when he saw Epsilon and the two ran off to play with a tennis ball together.

Jake tugged at Grif’s sleeve. “Come on Dad, I don’t want to be late. I’ll even help you with your tie if you want me to.”

He groaned as he stood up. “Hey, it’s an informal wedding, I’m not dressing up.” Simmons shot him a no nonsense look. “Alright…I’ll do my best.”

Simmons gathered all of his courage and went out to talk to Carolina. “My Mom asked you to be her Matron of Honor, didn’t she?”

She made a face. “Yeah…don’t remind me.”

“If you need to get ready, I can take care of the dogs.”

She praised both the dogs when they retrieved the tennis ball. “Nah, you should see the hideous dress Emily picked out for me, I’d rather hang out with these guys then be seen in it.”

“Oh.” He still had trouble talking to girls, especially when they could kill him for saying the wrong thing. “So Einstein is listening pretty well?”

She threw the tennis ball. “Yes he is. He’ll never be completely obedient. He’s rambunctious and has a mind of his own. Kind of like his owner…”

“Yeah, he’s a lot like Mira; maybe too much.”

Carolina chuckled. “You say it like it’s a bad thing. She’s a kid and he’s a puppy; chill out and some fun with them.”

Simmons let her advice sink in. “I’ll have to learn to do that…”

It was ten minutes to 12:00 before Simmons arrived at the church. It took him only a moment to find where a Grif was seated. He was proud to see that Grif did add a black clip on tie with his orange dress shirt. He slid in the seat next to him.

“You look good, even if you cheated with the tie.”

“Hey, I tried, the damn tie hated me. Your Mom had to help Jake with his. I panicked and grabbed this cheap one.”

Simmons moved in closer beside him. “I appreciate that you tried.”

Wash was sitting by himself in the row behind them. He kept glancing at his watch. “You okay there, Wash?” Grif turned around to check on him.

“No, Tucker was supposed to drop Chloe and Dex off and come straight here. He has David with him, now they’re both going to miss the wedding.”

“I can always ask Mom and Sarge to stall the wedding so Tucker has more time.”

“No, don’t do that. He’ll be here.”

Soon, the organ music started. Dr. Grey stepped out, dressed in full suit and tie that she liked to wear when she performed wedding ceremonies. Carolina glared slightly at her, she got stuck wearing a gaudy pink and lace gown. She was not in a good mood.

Jake looked adorable in his little suit. He turned to wave happily at his Dads. As Simmons suspected, his Mother would be able to tailor it perfectly for her grandson. He snapped away a hundred photos with his camera until Grif threatened to break it.

Tucker came rushing in, behind him was his alien son, Junior. Four year old David rode happily on his big brother’s shoulders. Tucker had a small cat carrier in his hands. A black and white paw batted angrily at his hand. He thrust it to Wash. “Here, take your cat before he kills me.”

“Tucker, are you crazy? Why would you bring Loki for a wedding?”

“Ask David, it was his idea. He wouldn’t leave unless I brought him. We were late enough as it was, I didn’t know what else to do.”

David’s face was serious. “But Daddy, if the dogs get to come to the wedding, so should Loki. It’s only fair.” Loki growled at the thought of being stuck in his carrier.

“Urgh.” Junior tried to say hello as he set David down gently. It was hard for him to fit his seven foot frame into the pew.

“Hi Junior. It’s nice you could get time off to see us again.”

Tucker had to translate for his son. “Yeah, turns out, he never was in any danger, he just forgot to call me…like he always does. You big idiot.” He glared at Junior.

Wash had to laugh. “Like Father like Son.”

Mira helped Maddie down the aisle so she could throw her flower petals. Both dogs followed close to their sides. Simmons was snapping more pictures of the girls.

Einstein growled as he got a scent of the cat. He pushed past Mira, who was trying to hold his collar tightly. He was almost nose to nose with Loki, who was hissing at him.

“Oh lord, I knew something bad would happen.” Simmons got up to get the dog.

Carolina beat him to it. “Einstein!” He reacted to the tone in her voice and let Mira take hold of him. He stood patiently by her side for the rest of the wedding. Simmons was impressed with him.

Dr. Grey started the ceremony. As the couple recited their vows, Simmons noticed that Wash and Tucker were sitting close together. They had their arms around each other and Wash leaned his head against Tucker’s shoulder.

Dr. Grey shot a mischievous grin in Carolina’s direction. She knew she was pissed over wearing the dress, but she also knew Carolina could never stay mad at her for long. She was right, in spite of her bad mood, she returned Grey’s smile.

His Mom and Sarge looked so much in love, it seemed to bring every couple a little closer together; well, almost everyone. He looked over at Grif, he looked like he tuned the wedding out. Simmons rolled his eyes, Grif would be more concerned about the barbecue that would follow the ceremony.

Grif reached over to lay his hand casually on top of Simmons’ hand. Simmons’ heart started to flutter, it was rare for Grif to show much affection, especially in public. Their way to show love was to trade insults back and forth.

As the couple kissed, Grif leaned over to gently kiss him. Their kiss lasted longer than the newly married couple’s. His Mom smiled softly, she was happy to see that her family was happy again.

At that moment, Simmons didn’t care who saw them, he was happy right where he was. Grif and the kids weren’t always perfect, but they were his.

That was good enough for Simmons…


End file.
